


[澈宽] 零次和无数次

by Macaron_xx



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:54:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22619692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macaron_xx/pseuds/Macaron_xx
Kudos: 14





	[澈宽] 零次和无数次

“胜宽......胜宽......”  
“哥....”

两人躺在床上，崔胜澈侧面抱着夫胜宽，已经硬到不行的性器在胜宽腿间抽插，闻着怀里omega特有的橘子味信息素，崔胜澈只觉得脑袋胀痛。虽然是隔着内裤，但被不经意碰到会阴处和囊袋，让胜宽也有几分动情，手伸进内裤给自己小幅度的安慰。大腿根部娇嫩的皮肤因为过度摩擦变红，可还在承受alpha的“攻击”。

“胜宽啊......切拜.....”

对于易感期的alpha来说这点抚慰怎么够，香香的omega就在自己面前却吃不到。原本掐着胜宽腰的手隔着内裤摸到也已经分泌出粘液的后穴。

“不行的！呜——我给哥哥口好不好？”

夫胜宽的声音带着颤，眼眶里的泪水下一秒就要涌出，崔胜澈无奈地不再试探后穴，松开了一直禁锢住的双腿。  
乖巧地回头和哥哥接吻，任由对方的舌头探进自己口腔内，手已经附上崔胜澈的性器，感觉它被自己撸动时的触感。先是用舌头试探顶端，尝到腥气的味道，夫胜宽知道那是精液的味道。没有再犹豫，将斜伞部含入，舌头在顶端的小口钻研，故意挑逗着男人的性欲。  
被湿润的嘴服侍，崔胜澈爽得手不自觉放到胜宽的后脑勺，鼓励他吃更多。  
等玩弄够了斜伞部，胜宽才一点点往下吃，含不住的根部用手圈住给予抚慰，一吞一吐努力让崔胜澈舒服。很快崔胜澈的快感增大，忍不住按着胜宽的脑袋往里顶腰。被顶到喉咙的感觉并不好，有些生理性想呕，害怕牙齿磕到推搡着吐出性器，继续撸动性器转而去嘬底下的囊袋，等好受些再重新把性器吃进嘴里。

崔胜澈感觉自己就要到达高潮，哄着夫胜宽再含深一点，直到射在他嘴里。夫胜宽乖乖等崔胜澈射完精，撑起身与崔胜澈平视，又伸出舌头让他看精液都在嘴里，然后才吞下去，又低下头去吸已经半软想性器的小口，仿佛真的要把全部洗干净。

勉强释放后，崔胜澈揽着夫胜宽倒在床上，他知道胜宽肯定也有感觉，大手伸进内裤果然摸到早就勃起的性器，嗅着橘子味的信息素帮他打出来。

“胜宽啊，到底什么时候才可以做？”  
“哥！怀孕了怎么办！”

崔胜澈身为一个正常alpha，也有暂时标记的固定伴侣，怎么能忍住每次只靠omega的信息素和特殊服务度过易感期，可又无奈夫胜宽总是怕自己还没有毕业就怀孕当宝妈，已经拒绝了无数次，就连发情期都自己打抑制剂度过。

“哥你太弱了。”  
作为同一间办公室的好友，全圆佑真的看不起他，交往了两年多居然还没有吃到嘴。

崔胜澈也挺羡慕全圆佑有个一到发情期就黏着做爱的恋人，哪像自己家那个，一到发情期就躲着自己走。倒也也不是他色欲熏心，但可口的omega每天就在自己眼前，软乎乎一口一个哥哥，不起反应才奇怪吧。

夫胜宽最近觉得崔胜澈有点奇怪，先是不去上班，又成天黏在他身边，还特地等他下课去接他。临近发情期的omega对alpha的信息素格外敏感，尤其他们还临时标记了。  
胜宽马上就要到发情期，按道理这时候应该离崔胜澈远些，可对于可怜兮兮抱着枕头说想一起睡觉的恋人他却难以拒绝，抱着今天刚打过抑制剂的侥幸心理，允许了崔胜澈跑来。

明天是周末刚好睡个懒觉，闻着身边熟悉的薄荷味，夫胜宽很快就入睡了。可半夜半梦半醒间，胜宽感觉自己像是发烧了一样，还总有股热潮向下身涌去。鼻间忽然闻到清凉的薄荷味，让他好受些，拼命靠去。

崔胜澈本就浅眠，被胜宽这么一来二去很快也醒了，闻到满屋子甘甜的橘子味时他马上清醒过来，是胜宽发情了。  
也许是alpha无意识散发信息素的原因，让抑制剂有些失效了。

“哥.....”  
听到熟悉的声音在呼唤自己，胜宽下意识往崔胜澈怀里钻，凑到alpha的腺体边想得到更多。

“胜宽啊，睁开眼睛看看我，知道我是谁吗？”  
怀里的omega因为发情期一个劲往自己身上靠，空气中的橘子味越发重。

夫胜宽勉强睁眼看向崔胜澈，他意识有些模糊，呆呆眨了两次眼睛，又可怜兮兮把头埋在他颈间。

“哥....是胜澈哥.....”  
下一秒夫胜宽感觉自己被强行抬起下巴，带着薄荷味的亲吻落在自己唇上，口腔被对方探索，下巴被迫抬起一个合适的角度，直到快不能呼吸才被放开。

崔胜澈的唇从嘴唇移到耳朵，记得每次贴着胜宽的耳朵说话，他就红着脸要躲，那应该是敏感点吧。  
再到锁骨，他肖想很久了。虽然夫胜宽脸颊肉乎乎的，身材却匀称得很，漂亮的一字锁骨总想让人留下点痕迹。

脱掉薄薄的睡衣，因为发情期带来的刺激，胜宽的乳头已经挺立在空气中，崔胜澈轻咬着乳肉一边两根手指夹着乳头，听见胜宽的轻哼变本加厉，像是婴儿时期吮吸母乳一样玩弄着。  
手顺着平坦的腹部到达已经鼓起下身，内裤上已经有了水渍，隔着内裤，从根部到顶端慢慢抚摸，离开时胜宽的忍不住抬起臀部迎合，希望留住让他舒服的手。

轻而易举就脱下了内裤，因为情欲秀气的性器已经勃起。崔胜澈没有犹豫直接给他口，不同胜宽那样慢悠悠，他直接一次又一次的深喉，然后用手接住精液，还特意给胜宽看他自己的东西。

带着精液的手向已经被打湿的后穴探去，轻而易举就能伸进两根手指。初次被冒犯后穴有些不习惯，下意识收紧，能感受到手指被柔软炽热的内壁紧贴像是在挽留一样。  
光是手指崔胜澈都觉得要疯了，想下一秒就换上自己的东西陷入温柔乡。可夫胜宽是第一次，他知道不能莽撞，耐着性子一点点扩张，直到听见夫胜宽难受到哼唧，双腿也不自觉夹紧，才哄着让他松开。

让胜宽趴在床上，用粗大的性器顺着臀缝磨蹭，偶尔探进去一些又马上出来，夫胜宽难受极了，不自觉抬起屁股想要，却被身上那人躲开，倒是在臀部留下一道水渍。

“嗯——哥哥.....想要.....”  
“想要什么？”  
“要哥哥的东西....好难受——呜——”  
听不得恋人软糯的请求，崔胜澈提杆进洞，后穴一瞬间被撑满，而夫胜宽的呻吟声被封在唇齿之间，被迫转过头与崔胜澈接吻，对方的舌头在自己上颚舔舐，非要等快不能呼吸才松开。

“胜宽真的不想和哥哥做爱吗？明明吃的这么好....”

夫胜宽现在哪还有精力去思考会不会怀孕，他的理智早就像自己的后穴一样，一塌糊涂。崔胜澈像是要将之前的委屈都宣泄出来，故意大力地操干，又用手抚慰胜宽的性器。以他的角度看去，胜宽的臀部因为被抓着盆骨被迫太高，上半身只能用手臂撑着，露出形状好看的蝴蝶骨，还有光滑的后背，崔胜澈低下身忍不住在他身上留下痕迹，下身也不忘用力。

“呜——要射了....慢、慢点.....啊——”  
omega受不住这样的刺激，想要求饶，可话还没说完就射了，第一次接受这么激烈的情爱，高潮过后的胜宽有些放空，等好一些了才费力让自己平躺在床上。  
胜宽高潮后已经累得不行，崔胜澈也不忍心，给他顺了顺气，又补了个临时标记。

他又何尝不知道夫胜宽的顾虑，虽然是看似软弱的omega，但他也不愿做个直接被标记生孩子然后一辈子在家相夫教子。说到标记，夫胜宽眼里也清亮起来，有个问题困扰他很久。

“哥，哥会一直爱我吗？还是只是把我当成随时可以上床的omega？”  
“如果想结婚明天就去登记也可以，不想要孩子我们就养只狗好不好，就像我经常看的金毛。”

夫胜宽就这样直直的看着崔胜澈，似乎是要将他看穿，也不知道过了多久，才叹了口气，慢慢撑起身子来。崔胜澈以为他要去洗澡，毕竟刚才出了一身汗。可谁知道，夫胜宽突然翻身坐在自己身上，摸到他还翘着的性器一点点塞进后穴。

“哥以后可要好好对我，不然我就生了孩子然后自己逃走。”  
崔胜澈听了这话可就清醒了，再三保证一辈子对他好，语毕又觉得现在不是真情告白的时候，暗示着胜宽他们两个现在的体位，有什么大事之后再说。

夫胜宽觉得自己快被顶穿了，不是说这样的姿势很舒服吗，舒服个屁！  
崔胜澈在底下憋不住了，抓着他的腰向上顶去，正好撞在前列腺，没几下胜宽就软了身子，只能趴在他身上，嘴里像小猫一样含糊不清地呻吟。没过一会儿，胜宽感觉自己被放在了床上，勉强睁眼，看见崔胜澈正抓着自己的腿挺动下半身。

崔胜澈的东西越进越深，夫胜宽都觉得自己要废了，下一秒被撞到生殖腔，整个人像是触电一样弹起来，弓起背摇头说不可以。

“可以的，不是要生小宝宝吗，乖，让我进去。”  
崔胜澈哄着夫胜宽为他打开生殖腔，一边又用力往那里操，直到感觉生殖腔打开了一些。

被操进生殖腔的夫胜宽只觉得头皮一阵阵发麻，和刚才不同的快感，一瞬间觉得溺水般的窒息感，他只能抓着崔胜澈的手臂，眼眶里的金豆豆再也含不住了。

“呜呜呜......哥我不行了——轻、轻点......”

崔胜澈也不好受，生殖腔的温度更高，紧紧的缠着他，刚退出来一点，穴肉争先恐后地附上来挽留，耳边是恋人带着哭腔的呻吟。他也已经许久没开荤，一时失了分寸，将胜宽的腿压成M形，低下身把之前留下的吻痕又盖了一层，闻着橘子味的信息素做最后冲刺。

“胜宽啊胜宽，啊——”  
叫着恋人的名字，崔胜澈射进了他的生殖腔，两人都能感觉到生殖腔内在慢慢成节。  
夫胜宽终于彻底属于他了，带着巨大的满足感，崔胜澈久久没有抬起头，只是就着这个姿势喘气。

没有听见什么声音，抬头望去，发现胜宽已经睡着了，崔胜澈抱着他去浴室清理，嘴角一直挂着得意的笑容。

不为别的，他知道，以后的日子一定是性福的，开了荤，那就只有零次和无数次了。


End file.
